TMNT Songbook
by TMNT Short Stories
Summary: This is what I do when I get bored...which is quite often. I do not own TMNT or any of the original songs. Would love suggestions.
1. After the Invasion

_**This song is inspired by the song 'After the Blackout' by The Fold. I do not own the song this is inspired by. The song you are about to read about is my creation. Sang by Kim from my story 'Love Helpers'**_

* * *

After the invasion there were Kraang in the streets  
The only people around for miles were scared to insanity  
It's time to take back New York City tonight  
Don't mess with the Ninja Turtles or you'll be begging for your life

We fight on, stronger than ever before  
Hear our battle cry  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas  
Our fight goes on, oh will we fall  
Hear our battle cry  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas

Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Leonardo!  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Donatello!  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Raphael!  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Michelangelo!

After the invasion their were Kraang in the streets  
We knew that it was time to take back our city  
It's time to fight back, but this may be our last fight  
Will you fight by our side, or will you cower tonight

We fight on, stronger than ever before  
Hear our battle cry  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas  
Our fight goes on, oh will we fall  
Hear our battle cry  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas

Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Leonardo!  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Donatello!  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Raphael!  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Michelangelo!

*Instrumental*

After the invasion  
After the invasion  
After the invasion  
After the invasion, we're ready for the fight

We fight on, stronger than ever before  
Hear our battle cry  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas  
Our fight goes on, oh will we fall  
Hear our battle cry  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas

Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Leonardo!  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Donatello!  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Raphael!  
Go ninjas, go, go, ninjas, go ninjas, Michelangelo!

* * *

_**And that is my first song in this new series. Any songs you would like me to TMNT-atize? Leave them in the reviews. This is **_**_stuff I do when I have nothing to do in study hall...I'm bored again :/_**


	2. I Can't Stop

_**For Dark Nightwatcher. Cool name btw. I do not own the original song. Now I give you, 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus, sung by Shredder.**_

* * *

My name's Shredder and I can do what I want  
It's my vendetta and I can do what I want  
It's my honor and I can do what I want  
I can kill who I want  
I can sing if I want

My name's Shredder and I can do what I want  
It's my vendetta and I can do what I want  
It's my honor and I can do what I want  
I can kill who I want  
I can sing if I want

Red blood and sweaty bodies everywhere  
Their bleeding to death and I don't care  
'Cause I'm having so much fun now  
Bet somebody will get a taste of death now

If you're ready to go home  
Can I get a rat now  
'Cause I can go all night  
'Til you see a bright light, alright

So la da di da di  
I like to 'party'  
Making turtles bloody  
Doing whatever I want  
This is my house  
But these are your screams

And I can't stop  
My vendetta  
Can't you see it's I who owns the night?  
Can't you see it's I who takes your life?

And I can't stop  
And I won't stop  
Going after Hamato Yoshi  
I take orders from nobody  
Yeah, yeah

My name's Shredder and I can do what I want  
It's my vendetta and I can do what I want  
It's my honor and I can do what I want  
I can kill who I want  
I can sing if I want

To my home country with the ninjas  
Fighting for me to pay you 'cause  
Remember only I can judge ya  
Forget the law 'cause somebody owns ya  
And to everyone inside the break room  
Bring some tea to the throne room  
I need new help up here  
Getting geared up, yeah, yeah, yeahhh

So la da di da di  
I like to 'party'  
Making turtles bloody  
Doing whatever I want  
This is my house  
But these are your screams

And I can't stop  
My vendetta  
Can't you see it's I who owns the night?  
Can't you see it's I who takes your life?

And I can't stop  
And I won't stop  
Going after Hamato Yoshi  
I take orders from nobody  
Yeah, yeah

My name's Shredder and I can do what I want  
It's my vendetta and I can do what I want  
It's my honor and I can do what I want  
I can kill who I want  
I can sing if I want

My name's Shredder and I can do what I want  
It's my vendetta and I can do what I want  
It's my honor and I can do what I want  
I can kill who I want  
I can sing if I want

And I can't stop  
My vendetta  
Can't you see it's I who owns the night?  
Can't you see it's I who takes your life?

And I can't stop  
And I won't stop  
Going after Hamato Yoshi  
I take orders from nobody  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh

_[LEO]_

Da f*** was that?

* * *

_**Well that was fun. I just destroyed Miley Cyrus, not that she wasn't doing that herself. Please fave, follow, and review. Have a suggestion? Leave it the reviews.**_

_**Peace out**_


	3. Good Boy

_**Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. Sung by Raph to Leo about Karai. I do not own the original song. Requested by lydia.**_

* * *

Hey, good boy  
Without your head in the fight  
I bet you I can tell you  
That you're not thinkin' right

You'll see a good girl  
You're gonna give her the world  
But she's gonna leave you dead  
With your head in the dirt

Her lips are dripping honey  
But she'll stab you in the back  
So take back all your love because  
She don't give a crap

Hey good boy  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good woman

Why, why you gotta be that guy?  
Won't you start looking through my eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
She's no good, boy  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your katanas too and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...  
Better listen to me  
She's low, low, low...

Hey, good boy  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a happy ending  
And a girl to hold  
Just like you should, boy  
Like every good boy does  
Want a heroes ending, somebody to love

But she's really good at lying  
Yeah, she is a kunoichi  
'Cause when she says 'We're friends'  
Well, it don't mean s***  
Hey good boy  
Perfect since ten  
Better back away dude  
She's one of Shredder's henchmen

Why, why you gotta be that guy?  
Won't you start looking through my eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
She's no good, boy  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your katanas too and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...  
Yeah yeah yeah, she's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

Oh, she's no good, boy  
Why can't you see?  
She'll take your heart and stab it  
Listen to me, yeah

Why, why you gotta be that guy?  
Won't you start looking through my eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
She's no good, she's no good

Won't you start looking through my eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
She's no good, boy  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your katanas too

* * *

_**So that just happened. Please follow, fave, and review. Have a suggestion? Please leave it in the review box.**_


	4. Monster

**_This song was requested by Cat Girl. Song is Monster by Nightcore. I do not own the original song. Another song sung by Raph, only in this on he is punching his punching bag and is telling Leo about how he felt after my story 'Raphael's Torture'_**

* * *

I'm a monster.  
How do I feel?  
I just lie here.  
Looking through my window...

I'm a monster.  
How do I feel?  
I just lie here.  
Looking through my window...

I'm a monster.  
How do I feel?  
I just lie here.  
Looking through my window...

'check this out'

My little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.

I battered my giant fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something

'turn it up'

I'm a monster.  
How do I feel?  
I just lie here.  
Looking through my window...

I'm a monster.  
How do I feel?  
I just lie here.  
Looking through my window...

That night he caged me.  
Bruised and broke me.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole me.

Violet wrists and then my ankles.  
Silent Pain.

Then he slowly saw my nightmares were his dreams.

I'm a monster.  
How do I feel?  
I just lie here.  
Looking through my window...

I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.

I'm a monster.  
How do I feel?  
Turn the sheets up.  
Murder head with pillow case.

There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattoed in my veins, yeah.

'miracle'

I'm a monster.  
How do I feel?  
I just lie here.  
Looking through my window...

* * *

**_And that's how Raph expresses himself. Please follow, fav, and review. Would love suggestions. Also WHO IS READY FOR SEASON 3 TOMORROW?! I KNOW I AM!_**


	5. Turtle Dove

_**Another one that I wanted to do. Song is Black Widow by Iggy Azalea. I do not own the original song. Sung by Donnie to April right after 'The Mutation Situation'. WARNING!: Thoughts of suicide later in the song...Sorry Donnie. :(**_

* * *

I'm gonna love ya  
Even if you hate me  
And I'm gonna show ya  
I'm not that crazy  
I should've known better  
Than to mutate your dad, Kirby  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a turtle dove, baby

This awful like and love game always starts the same  
First we're both down to hang then somehow you go away  
We went from nothing to something, liking to nothing  
It was us against the world and now I'm just hurtin'  
It's like I loved you so much and now you just hate me  
Feeling stupid for all the times that I just be me  
I wanted something for us to feel but nothing to believe  
By me believing what you said when you claimed you'd never leave  
Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long  
If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck thinking 'What did I do wrong?'  
You were different from me, yes, but now I got mirror  
And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer  
But please

I used to be always merry  
But now I wanna be set free  
This is the thought, that you make me bleed  
So now I will always rest in peace

I'm gonna love ya  
Even if you hate me  
And I'm gonna show ya  
I'm not that crazy  
I should've known better  
Than to mutate your dad, Kirby  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a turtle dove, baby

Turtle, turtle dove, baby

I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts  
Just to get you I'm doing whatever works  
You've never met nobody  
That'll do you how I do ya  
That will bring you to your knees  
Praise Jesus hallelujah  
I'm-a gonna beg for ya, plead for ya  
Till I feel like I breathe for ya  
Till I'll do any and everything for ya  
I want to fiend for ya  
Wake up and dream for ya  
Till it's got I gasping for air  
And I lean for it  
'Till I have a CAT scan and check on my mind  
And it's nothing but you, on it (on it, on it, on it)  
Now it's your-time believe that  
If it's yours when you want me  
I would promise I need that  
Till I'm everywhere that you be at  
I can't fall back go quick  
Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want him

I used to be always merry  
But now I wanna be set free  
This is the thought, that you make me bleed  
So now I will always rest in peace

I'm gonna love ya  
Even if you hate me  
And I'm gonna show ya  
I'm not that crazy  
I should've known better  
Than to mutate your dad, Kirby  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a turtle dove, baby

Tu-tu-turtle dove, baby

* * *

**_Significance of the Turtle dove, they mate for life. Also, my birthday is October 18th and I am thinking about doing some kind of meet up online or something like that for it to meet you guys. Would you like that? If so, join me on my birthday to celebrate. Link will be on my profile the day before and of the chat. More details later. Please follow, fave, and review. Would love suggestions._**


	6. Breakaway

_**This song was requested by Breana. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. I do not own the original song. Sung by Leo before his trip to South America in the 2007 movie. Little rant, but...Did anyone else think that Master Splinter sounded drunk that entire movie? Or was that just me?**_

* * *

Wanted to be in a small town  
But when the rain would fall down  
I would comfort my brothers  
Thinking of what I'd be  
And if I'd end up happy  
But I would stay

Trying not to speak out  
But when I tried to go out  
Felt like no one cared for me  
Wanted to escape here  
But never gone beyond the pier  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fight  
I'll do what it takes til' I'm one with the night  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Into the darkness and out of the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a big tree  
Feel the rush of the river  
Jump off of a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fight  
I'll do what it takes til' I'm one with the night  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Into the darkness and out of the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Jungles with a hundred paths  
Letting go of all my wrath  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, fighting on  
Fight away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fight  
I'll do what it takes til' I'm one with the night  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Into the darkness and out of the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

* * *

**_If Leo leaves, SAINW or Good Genes happens, or Master Splinter dies, I am done with the show. I couldn't watch any new episodes without thinking about the characters. Just another one of Darrell's rants. Please follow, fav, and review._**


	7. Not Human

_**This is requested by annie. Human by Christina Perri. I do not own the original songs. Sung by April after she found out she's a mutant.**_

* * *

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
Thinking 'What do they want?'  
Be their number one

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can be a kunoichi  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

I thought I was human  
'Cause I bleed when I fall down  
But I'm not human  
So I crashed and I broke down  
Kraang words in my head, DNA in my heart  
They built me up but then I fell apart  
'Cause I'm not human

I can't turn it on  
Can't good machine  
I just hold the weight of worlds  
But that's not what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

I thought I was human  
'Cause I bleed when I fall down  
But I'm not human  
So I crashed and I broke down  
Kraang words in my head, DNA in my heart  
They built me up but then I fell apart  
'Cause I'm not human

I'm not human  
I'm not human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough

I thought I was human  
'Cause I bleed when I fall down  
But I'm not human  
So I crashed and I broke down  
Kraang words in my head, DNA in my heart  
They built me up but then I fell apart  
'Cause I'm not human

* * *

_**Running out of ideas. Should I move to Disney songs? Please fav, follow and review. Update on 'A Girl From Japan' tomorrow. Need suggestions.**_


	8. Revolution

**_One of my choices. Edge of a Revolution by Nickelback (hey, I liked the beat ok) sung by all the Turtles. I do not own the original song or TMNT. Set during their return to New York that will come sometime this season. I saw the promo for 'A Foot Too Big' and I could not stop laughing, neither could the turtles. Ok, I know, I'm staling. Now for the song..._**

* * *

Head high, battle line  
"End of the world" scribbled on their signs  
Headline, New York Times  
Standing on the edge of a revolution

Hey, hey, just don't forget.  
Our secret's not safe with the EPF  
Do you hear me or are you deaf?  
Standing on the edge of a revolution

Yeah, we're standing on the edge of a revolution  
Revolution, revolution, revolution

No, we won't give up, we won't go away  
'Cause we're not about to live in this mass destruction  
No, we don't wanna fight this threat another day  
'Cause we know they're all depending on mass disruption  
No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away  
'Cause this time we all are the last solution  
No, we won't lay down and surrender our fate  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution

Shredder, ninja freak  
Has an army of ninjas, but we can't be beat  
It's time to kick this psychopath's seat  
Standing on the edge of a revolution

Same fight, different day  
For Master Splinter, he will pay  
We'll all be dead if the fight don't change  
Standing on the edge of a revolution

Yeah, we're standing on the edge of a revolution  
Revolution, revolution, revolution

No, we won't give up, we won't go away  
'Cause we're not about to live in this mass destruction  
No, we don't wanna fight this threat another day  
'Cause we know they're all depending on mass disruption  
No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away  
'Cause this time we all are the last solution  
No, we won't lay down and surrender our fate  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution

We'll all be dead if the fight don't change  
Hey hey hey hey

What do we want? We want no Kraang  
And how're we gonna get there? Revolution  
What do we want? We want no Kraang  
Standing on the edge of a revolution

What do we want? We want no Kraang  
And how're we gonna get there? Revolution  
What do we want? We want no Kraang  
Standing on the edge of a revolution

No, we won't give up, we won't go away  
'Cause we're not about to live in this mass destruction  
No, we don't wanna fight this threat another day  
'Cause we know they're all depending on mass disruption  
No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away  
'Cause this time we all are the last solution  
No, we won't lay down and surrender our fate  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution

What do we want? We want no Kraang  
And how're we gonna get there? Revolution  
What do we want? We want no Kraang  
Standing on the edge of a revolution

What do we want? We want no Kraang  
And how're we gonna get there? Revolution  
What do we want? We want no Kraang  
Standing on the edge of a revolution

* * *

_**I really am not into Nickelback, I just heard this song on the radio and the lyrics just seemed like something that would be sung by the turtles. Please fav, follow, and review.**_


	9. Miracle

_**Request made by Cat girl. Hero by Skillet, sung by Donnie and April in (). I do not own the original song. Set before chapter 4 of 'Raphael's Torture'.**_

* * *

I'm just a strike away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my life today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am not a man  
Not a human  
(He's not a human)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just family war  
Has been from years before  
(He may be falling from the Earth today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in this fight I live

I need a miracle to save me now  
I need a miracle (let's save him now)  
I need a miracle to save my life  
But no miracle could save me (hold on tight)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Can't speak my mind today  
(I need to hear his voice today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am not a man  
(He's not a human)  
I hope to hear her voice someday

It's just family war  
Has been from years before  
(I need to hear his voice today)  
To him it's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy us still

I need a miracle to save me now  
I need a miracle (let's save him now)  
I need a miracle to save my life  
But no miracle could save me (hold on tight)

I need a miracle to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help me survive  
I'm in the fight of my life  
(Hope he's not going to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a miracle (He is my hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
No miracle gonna save me tonight

I need a miracle to save me now  
I need a miracle (let's save him now)  
I need a miracle to save my life  
But no miracle could save me (hold on tight)

I need a miracle  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help me survive

I need a miracle  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make me believe  
I need a miracle  
I need a miracle

(I'm gonna save him just in time)

* * *

**_And that she does. Please follow fav, and review. Would love suggestions._**


	10. Fighting Gravity

_**This is a song that I came up with in about 30 seconds. Original song, Fighting Gravity by Caleb Johnson. Sung by Donnie after his kiss with April in 'A Foot Too Big'. I do not own the original song.**_

* * *

Patiently discovering you  
All the things I ever wanted to  
A masterpiece came into view  
A perfect picture that you tore in two

So dark when I lost my way  
Way out there in outer space  
The memories are all I've thought tonight

You flew me to the highest highs  
Never thought you would ever feel for me  
Now I can't stop falling there's no fighting gravity whoa  
And I'm crashing thru the atmosphere  
With you I'm gasping it's hard to breathe  
And I keep on falling there's no fighting gravity

Patiently I think of you  
Drifting to the dark side of my view  
Breaking me your shatter proof  
How can I forget what I've been thru

So dark when I lost my way  
Way out there in outer space  
The memories are all I've thought tonight

You flew me to the highest highs  
Never thought you would ever feel for me  
Now I can't stop falling there's no fighting gravity whoa  
And I'm crashing thru the atmosphere  
With you I'm gasping it's hard to breathe  
And I keep on falling there's no fighting gravity

I saw a sign from your side  
I let you go and you came to me and  
Down below I heard you say  
crashing thru the atmosphere  
With you I'm gasping it's hard to breathe  
And I keep on falling there's no fighting  
no there's no fighting

You flew me to the highest highs  
Never thought you would ever feel for me  
Now I can't stop falling there's no fighting gravity whoa  
And I'm crashing thru the atmosphere  
With you I'm gasping it's hard to breathe  
And I keep on falling there's no fighting gravity

Patiently discovering you  
All the things I ever wanted to

* * *

**_This is a song that I heard for the first time at a 'So You Think You Can Dance' show, then I saw the new episode and thought that this is how Donnie feels right now. Please fav, follow, and review. Would love suggestions. Also, anyone else love dancing? I fangirled when Ricky passed me on his way to the buses. He even smiled at me! *squeal*_**


	11. Turtle Can Rock

_**Another one of mine. Girl Can Rock by Hilary Duff. The only reason I am doing this song is because I listen to it every week when I demonstrate at my dance studio. I do not own the original song. Sung by Mikey. (bout time I gave him a song)**_

* * *

Hey!

Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what I said

Hey girls are you ready for a shock  
I'm living proof, the turtle can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey girls, the turtle can rock

Fightin' in the darkness workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all I got and lovin' what I get  
I can't hold back what I feel inside  
and if I make you nervous, you better step aside

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what I said

Hey girls are you ready for a shock  
I'm living proof, the turtle can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey girls, the turtle can rock

The turtle can rock

Don't say maybe or what is that thing  
I ain't crazy at all

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what I said

Hey girls are you ready for a shock  
I'm living proof, the turtle can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey girls, the turtle can rock

Hey girls are you ready for a shock  
I'm living proof, the turtle can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey girls, the turtle can rock

I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the turtle can rock  
The turtle can rock  
The turtle can rock

Yeah, Rock!

* * *

_**This is what happens when I listen to Hilary Duff for and hour a week. Please fav, follow, and review. Would love suggestions.**_


	12. Never Say Never

_**Request by Silver. Never Say Never by Justin Bieber, sung by Leo. I do not own the original song. Raph in ()**_

* * *

(Never say never)  
(Pick it up this, pick it up)  
Yeah, yeah.  
(Pick it up this, pick it up)  
Never, never, never, never, never, never.  
(Pick it up this, pick it up)

See I never thought that I could the Shredder  
I never thought that I could take a fall  
I never had the strength to take it further  
Until I reached the point of no return

And there's just no turning back  
When your family's under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
It's my destiny

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up up up  
And never say never

Ne-never say never (never)  
Ne-never say never (never)  
Ne-never say never (never)  
Never say it, never, never say it

I never thought that I could feel this power  
I never thought that I could feel this strong  
I'm strong enough to climb the highest mountain  
And I'm brave enough to fight back before they fall

And there's just no turning back  
When your family's under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
'cause this is my destiny

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never

Here we go!  
Guess who?  
Leonardo vs. Shredder! (Uh-huh!)  
I gotcha little bro  
I can handle him  
Hold up, aight?  
I can handle him

Now he's bigger than me  
Taller than me  
And he's older than me  
And stronger than me  
And his arms a little bit longer than me  
But he ain't on the same level me!

I be trying to fight  
They be trying to sour the night  
No pun intended, we hide from the power of light

Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove  
Like Kobe in the 4th, ice water with blood  
Let's go  
I gotta be the best, and yes  
We're the flyest  
Like David and Goliath  
I'll conquer the giant  
So now I got the city in my hand  
I was born from two stars  
So the moon's where I land (I'm gone!)

I will never say never! (never say it, never, never say it) (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (OK) (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never  
Ne-never say never (never say it)  
Ne-never say never (never say it)  
Ne-never say never (never say it)  
And never say never  
Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never  
And never say never.

* * *

**_My birthday is in 2 days, and I have a big surprise for you guys. Please fav, follow, and review. Would love suggestions._**


	13. Happy Birthday

_**This is to go along with my 'Happy Birthday to Me' story. Happy Birthday by Weird Al Yankovic sung by the turtles and April. I do not own the original song.**_

* * *

Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you

Well, it's time to celebrate your birthday, it happens every year  
We'll eat a lot of cake and then we'll disappear  
You should be good and happy that there's people who love you  
A million people every day wish they could do what you do

Your daddy's a mean old man with a heart like Shedder's sword  
Your mama has done nothing for you except when you were a newborn  
Though there's garbage in the water  
There's no stars in the night sky  
You are like our family and for you we would die

Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you

Well, what's the matter little sister, you think this party is the best  
Enjoy it while you can, because soon you'll need to rest  
The monkeys in you house are all gonna wish they had loved you  
Their morals are really stupid, they don't know what we can do

It doesn't take a real big genius to see  
We'll all be hugging you when this is over, you'll see  
There's nowhere you can run to, nowhere you can hide  
When you get this big one, ninja turtles won't mind

(Come on Raph, sing along, ok?)

Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
wow!

[Raph]

Well there's a punk in the alley and he's looking for a fight  
There's an Footbot on the corner destroying everything in sight  
There's a Kraangdriod in the ghetto with another portal for Donnie  
Seems that everywhere you look today there's a head to bash and beat

I guess you know the Kraang try to conquer Earth  
But that's no reason why we shouldn't celebrate your birth  
So if you think it's scary, if it's more than you can take  
Just blow out the candles and have a piece of cake

(Really Raph?)

Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
wow!

Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you

(Happy Birthday!)

And a pinch to grow an inch!

*Raph pinches me*

[Me]

OW!

* * *

**_Please fav, follow and review. Would love suggestions. Happy Birthday to me!_**


	14. Come Little Kame

_**Requested by lydia. Come Little Children by Erutan, sung by Splinter as a lullaby for the young turtles. So cute...I do not own the original song.**_

* * *

Come Little Kame  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Ninjitsu

Come Little Kame  
The Time's Come To Train  
Here In The Sewers  
And Shadows

Follow Sweet Kame  
I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And  
The Sorrows

Weep Not Poor Kame  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Light And  
Kindness

Hush Now Dear Kame  
It Must Be This Way  
Too Weary Of The World  
Up Above

Rest Now My Kame  
For Soon We'll Away  
Into The Calm And  
The Quiet

Come Little Kame  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Ninjitsu

Come Little Kame  
The Time's Come To Train  
Here In The Sewers  
And Shadows

* * *

**_And at the end the turtles fall asleep. So cute. Please fav, follow, and review. Would love suggestions. Please include artist otherwise I can not tell who you want it to be by._**


	15. Stronger

_**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I was working on songs for my story 'The Creature Strikes'. This one is Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, requested by Breana, sung by Leo after the newest episode, thinking about Shredder. Also, I was wondering if you would like to hear what these songs sound like in person. I am starting a YouTube channel, and I would like it to be for you guys, using my parody songs. Leave a review telling my what you think. Please fav, follow, and review. Would love suggestions.**_

* * *

You know training seems lonely  
Standing here alone  
You know I fight in my mind  
But can't do the things I want

He thinks he got the best of me  
Think he's had the last laugh  
Bet he thinks that everything good is gone  
Thinks he left me broken down  
That I wouldn't come running back  
He doesn't know me, cause he's dead wrong

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill me makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean he's won cause I am gone

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with something new  
They told you I was moving to destroy you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill me makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean he's won cause I am gone

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day I left was just your ending  
In the end...

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill me makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean he's won cause I am gone

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)


	16. Memories

**_Original song: Centuries by Fall Out Boy. Sung by Donnie._**

* * *

Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you won't remember me  
Remember me in memories  
And just one mistake  
That's all it will take.  
To go down in history  
Remember me in memories  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me in memories

Mummified my childhood dreams  
Yes, there's something wrong with me  
My genes are all wrong,  
The story's all off  
The upper world broke my heart

Come on, come on, don't let me in  
The bruises on my thighs like your fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you feel  
I never meant for you to be so real

Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you won't remember me  
Remember me in memories  
And just one mistake  
That's all it will take.  
To go down in history  
Remember me in memories  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me in memories

But I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only human inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I am the thing that causes amnesia  
And she's a cherry blossom  
She's about to bloom  
She looks so pretty, but she's gone so soon

Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you won't remember me  
Remember me in memories  
And just one mistake  
That's all it will take.  
To go down in history  
Remember me in memories  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me in memories

We've been here forever  
And here's the shattered proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the mutated youth

Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you won't remember me  
Remember me in memories  
And just one mistake  
That's all it will take.  
To go down in history  
Remember me in memories  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me in memories

To go down in history  
Remember me in memories

* * *

**_Need some new suggestions. Also, one of my covers is now on YouTube! My username is TMNT ShortStories and the song is this one, labeled Memories (Centuries Cover)-TMNT style. Please fav, follow, and review. Also, go check out that vid._**


	17. Not One Of Us

_**This song is: One Of Us from The Lion King 2. Sung by Raph, Mikey, and Donnie after the episode "Enemy Of My Enemy" to Leo about Karai.**_

* * *

R-"She's no good Leo" he looked at his younger brother's, sighed, then looked back to Leo "Let's show him"

R- Deception  
D- Disgrace  
R- Evil as plain as the make-up on her face

R- Deception

M- An outrage!

R- Disgrace

M- For shame!

D- She asked for trouble the moment she came

R- Deception

M-An outrage!

D- She can't change her life

R- Disgrace

M- For shame!

D- You know these Foot ninja types

R- Evil as plain as the make-up on her face

D- See you later, agitator

R- Deception

M- An outrage!

D- Just leave her alone

R- Disgrace

M- For shame!

D- Have her go back to her own!

R- She asked for trouble the moment she came

D- See you later, agitator!

[All three]  
Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy her fate  
Let her run  
Let her live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And she is not one of us  
She has never been one of us  
She is not part of us  
Not our kind

Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew she would do what she's done  
And we know that she'll never be one of us

M- She is not one of us

R- Deception

D- Disgrace

R- Deception

D- Disgrace

R- Deception

"No, your wrong" Leo said, storming off

* * *

**_There we go. Please fav, follow, and review. My be doing a lot of Disney/Panic! At The Disco songs for the next few weeks. Been obsessed lately...But would love suggestions on which ones to do!_**


	18. Out There

_**This song is Out There from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, sung by Splinter as Frollo (only more caring for his sons safety) and Mikey as Quasimoto. At this point, Mikey is about 13 and wants to go up to the **_**_surface, but Splinter (being Splinter) wants to keep him below, to protect him._**

* * *

Splinter:  
The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's us alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
We are your only friends  
I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
We who look upon you without fear  
How can we protect you, son, unless you  
Always stay in here  
Away in here  
Remember what I taught you, Michelangelo  
You are different

Mikey:  
I am different

Splinter:  
And you are strange

Mikey:  
And I am strange

Splinter:  
And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend

Mikey:  
You are my one defender

Splinter:  
Out there they'll revile you  
Like a monster

Mikey:  
I look like a monster

Splinter:  
Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer

Mikey:  
Like a monster

Splinter:  
Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be obedient to me

Mikey:  
I'm obedient

Splinter:  
A brother to them

Mikey:  
I'm a brother

Splinter:  
Do as I say  
Obey  
And stay  
In here

Mikey:  
I'll stay  
In here

[Splinter leaves room]

Mikey:  
Safe behind these grates and these walls of stone  
Gazing at the people up above me  
All my life I watch them as I hide down here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not below them  
But part of them

And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever

Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there

Out there among the vendors and the people and their lives  
Through the grates and manholes I can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry minute

Out there  
Strolling by Lady Liberty  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share  
Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Young and kept  
I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there


	19. The Outcasts

_**God Help The Outcasts from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'. Sung by Donnie to Splinter. Donnie has left his brothers (who are injured, don't ask me why) to look for Splinter's body, who they think is dead, after they save the city. He is thinking that since this is his fault, that his brothers would be better off without him. He is singing into the stars.**_

* * *

I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if you would listen  
To a failure's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an mutant  
I shouldn't think to You  
Still I think of your face and remember...  
You were once an mutant too

Father help us outcasts  
You loved us since birth  
Show us the mercy  
We don't find on earth  
Father help your children  
We look to you still  
Father help us outcasts  
Nobody will 

[Humans on the street]

I wish for wealth  
I wish for fame  
I wish for glory to shine on my name  
I wish for love I can possess  
I wish loved ones and stars to bless me

[Donnie]

I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know my brothers  
Are less lucky than I  
Please help you children  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought my brothers were  
Your children, though odd  
Father help us outcasts  
Children, though odd


	20. Pink Fluffy Unicorns!

_**And I'm back! Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows, by Andrew Huang, sung by Darrell to Mikey, in front of Raph to annoy him.**_

* * *

Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

"Let's test your knowledge and see what you've learned so far! What colour are the unicorns?"

Mikey: "PINK!"

"Where are they dancing?"

Mikey: "RAINBOWS!"

"Please use one word to describe the texture of their magical fur."

Mikey:(silence) "Smiles! YEEEEAAAAH!"

Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on dancing on rain- *Darrell punched in the face by Raph*

* * *

_**If you do not listen to this song, you are lame...Keep suggesting!**_


	21. Reflection

_**Sorry for the long wait guys, just so much to catch up on. Reflection from Mulan sung by Darrell...and Go! Oh, and this ties in to the incoming chapter of Forgotten Memories, so watch out for that**_

* * *

Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect ninja  
Or a perfect sister  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to show myself  
I would tear my family apart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection  
Who I am inside?


	22. Sup everybody! Listen

_**I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news guys, but I have to be honest. I'm quitting fan fiction writing. For the past few months, I've been busy with so many things that I find it hard to get any ideas anymore. Between writing my own book, acting, singing, and school coming up, I can't **_**_split my focus in ten different directions, and I have just lost interest. It hasn't even been a year for me yet, but it seems like I've been doing this for so long, with very little results. Don't get me wrong, I still love the turtles to death! But I'm getting older and have a lot of responsibilities to keep my family going. It pains me to say that I'll be leaving you guys, but by the end of August, my account will be deleted._**

**_Again, I'm sorry this is so short noticed, but it's time for me to move on and find greater things in life. I'll miss you all, and I hope that you'll always remember me and my brothers!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Darrell/TMNT Short Stories_**


	23. Rotten to The Core

**_SYICK! You guys didn't really think I would leave you so soon, right? No, I just needed a little extra time to get some ideas without the pressure of people expecting a new chapter. So to kick this off, "Rotten To The Core" from the new Disney movie "Descendants". I felt like this song described a few characters from the show..._**

* * *

**SHREDDER:** They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad

**BRADFORD:** A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

**KARAI:** So what? There's mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love

**XEVER:** They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless  
Misunderstood

**SHREDDER:** Mirror, mirror on my wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my evil world, evil world

**ALL:** I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

**SHREDDER:** Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just... being me!

**XEVER:** What, me? A traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Oh, we're not friends  
What's up with that?

**KARAI:** So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt?

**BRADFORD:** The past is past?  
Forgive, forget?  
The truth is  
You ain't seen nothing yet

**SHREDDER:** Mirror, mirror on my wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my evil world, evil world

(DANCE BREAK!)

**ALL:** I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core


End file.
